Together
by The Little Pixie Girl
Summary: Calleigh and Eric story...
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

They where all sitting in the break room waiting for Horatio to come and give out assignments, they where starting to get bored by waiting, today Horatio was taking much longer time then normal.

"What is taking him so long?" asked Eric irritated.

"Relax Eric he will be here soon hopefully" said Ryan, making face's to Eric.

Horatio came walking inside the break room, "Calleigh and Eric you have a double murder down in Centrum at that new hotel, Ryan and Natalia you guys are going with me we are going down to the port we have a murdered little girl" Horatio said, you could hear the sadness in his voice.

Horatio left with Ryan and Natalia right behind him.

"Well it looks like it's just going to be you and me today" said Calleigh with a big smile on her lips.

"Yes but I'm still driving because you did it the last time" said Eric, he was trying to hide his smile from Calleigh.

Calleigh and Eric left the break room and went to the car, Calleigh was faster than Eric and was standing by the car when he came a couple of minutes later, Eric opened the passenger side door for Calleigh, when he went around the car and got inside the drivers side and drove of towards there crime scene.

--------------------

When Natalia and Ryan came down too the port Horatio was already down there, talking to the witnesses, to get more information about what happened to the little girl.

Natalia and Ryan worked the crime scene fast. They were soon, back at the lab with the collected evidence ready to be processed.

Natalia processed the DNA and soon found a match, when all the evidence where processed, every thing pointed towards the little girl's father there soon after was arrested for murder.

Natalia and Ryan still had some time before shift ended so they went inside there labs to do some paper work before calling it a day.

--------------------

Eric pulled up in front of the hotel and parked the car; he jumped out of the car and went around to the passenger side to open the door for Calleigh, who gave him a big smile before jumping out from the car.

They went upstairs to the hotel room when they went inside they could smell the cobber from the blood.

"There is a lot of blood in here" said Calleigh with a small voice.

"Ya it's really bad, some one must really have hated those two" said Eric, taking a deep breath.

"I'm taking the bathroom" said Calleigh and walked out of the room and inside the bathroom.

"Okay, when I will look around in here" said Eric to know one.

Two hours later Calleigh and Eric came back to the lab, Eric went down to Alex, and Calleigh went to DNA to get Valera to run her blood evidence.

"Is it done yet?" asked Calleigh, she was getting more and more irritated by the minute.

"I will tell you when it's done, if you don't want to wait you can go do something else and I will give you a call when it's done" said Valera, who was close to throwing Calleigh out of her lab.

"No thanks I will just wait here till it's done, it can't take that much longer can it?" asked Calleigh.

"I don't know the machine isn't feeling so good today" said Valera, With a laugh.

Calleigh had started to stare at the machine to get it to work fast in that minute Eric came inside the room.

"Why is Calleigh staring at the machine?" asked Eric looking over at Calleigh some time's he had know idea what was going trough the blonds head.

"She can't wait to get the results so she is staring at the machine because she thinks it will work faster" said Valera.

Eric started to laugh at her; When Calleigh turned around and hit him in the arm "Are you laughing at me?" asked Calleigh getting a little bit pissed at Eric.

"No of course not I'm laughing at Valera" said Eric, with a big smile on his lips.

"Why are you laughing at me, when it's her there is the crazy one?" asked Valera getting a bit mad.

Calleigh was going to say some thing but was cut of by the machine starting to work, her test came out not 30 seconds later, when she had read the paper she got a smile on her lips "I know who the killer is" said Calleigh and then she left the room.

"What" said Eric, Eric ran after Calleigh, and he just made it inside the elevator before the doors closed.

"How do you already know who the killer is?" asked Eric, wile he was trying to catch his breath after his little run down the hall not even a minute ago.

"I will call Horatio to tell him what he have found" said Calleigh and she took out her cell phone, she didn't tell Horatio who the killer was just that they had found him.

"Is something wrong Eric?" asked Calleigh.

"Yes who is the killer?" asked Eric getting a little angry with her for not telling him who the killer is.

"It's the cleaning guy, who found the body's when he was going to clean the room" said Calleigh giving Eric a small smile.

"When let's go get this guy" said Eric when he and Calleigh walked out of the elevator and down the hallway to the interrogating room.

After there little talk with the cleaning guy he confessed to the murder of there two bodies' and Frank arrested the guy.

--------------------

Please let me know that you think...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Monday morning 7 am.

Natalia sat in the break room when Calleigh came inside the room and walked straight over to the coffee machine there she noticed that there wasn't any coffee "Why isn't there any coffee?" asked Calleigh a little angry.

Natalia looked at Calleigh like she was crazy "The coffee machine is broken, Ryan is getting some coffee from the diner" said Natalia with a smile on her face.

Calleigh looked mad over at Natalia "Who broke it?" asked Calleigh with tears in her eyes, she always got in a bad mood when she didn't get her morning coffee.

"It was Valera when she used it yesterday for an experiment" said Natalia; she had a feeling that Calleigh was going to be pissed off at Valera.

In that minute Valera walked inside the break room "Hi you two" Came it from Valera.

"Why did you break the coffee machine?" asked Calleigh wile giving Valera her ´if looks could kill you would be dead now´ look.

"It was a mistake, I didn't mean to" said Valera and started to laugh because of the look on Calleigh's face.

"Do you want me to be mad for the rest of the day?" asked Calleigh every one in the room could hear the anger in her voice.

"No that would be awful" laughed Valera.

Calleigh was on her way to start yelling at Valera, when Ryan walked inside the break room "Who wants coffee?" laughed Ryan, he had heard some of the conversation from out in the hall way.

"About time Calleigh here, where close to craziness" said Natalia trying to keep her laugher inside.

Horatio walked inside the break room and started to give out assignments "Calleigh you got a double murder, Eric are waiting for you at the car" said Horatio.

"Natalia and Ryan you guys are coming with me, we have an old man getting shoot out on the golf cores" said Horatio and left the room.

-------------------------

When Calleigh came down to the car: where Eric already sitting in the car waiting for her.

"Hi, what took you so long?" asked Eric smiling.

"There wasn't any coffee, so you have to blame it on Valera, not me" said Calleigh in a small voice.

"How can it be Valera's fold?" asked Eric.

"Because she broke the coffee machine" said Calleigh with a laugh.

------------------------

Natalia and Ryan were already at the golf Corse when Horatio came,"Well you two most have broken the law since you are here first today" said Horatio.

"Maybe we didn't' break the law, maybe it's just you there are slow today" came it from Natalia.

"Watch what you are saying or else you might get hurt" said Horatio to Natalia.

Ryan was finding evidence wile Horatio and Natalia was talking to people there had been around when the crime had happened.

Ryan yelled to Horatio what he had found something.

"H I found some thing strange" Yelled Ryan.

Horatio walked over to Ryan "What did you find?" asked Horatio.

"It looks like some kind of box" said Ryan wile making funny faces.

Horatio looked over at Ryan "Try open it so we can se what's inside" came it from Horatio.

"I know we can se what's inside if I open it" said Ryan getting a little mad.

Ryan opened the box and found a lot of jewellery's there where old looking "I will go back to the lab with the evidence" said Ryan.

Horatio went back to Natalia "Natalia go with Ryan back to the lab" said Horatio to Natalia there where still talking to some people.

------------------------

When Calleigh and Eric got out to the house, Alex was already looking at the bodies.

Calleigh looked over at Alex.

"Who would kill such small and sweet Children" said Calleigh with sadness in her voice.

"It's probably someone there doesn't like them or there parents" said Alex with a small voice.

"Where are the parents?" asked Eric out of the blue.

"I will check the kids' room and se if there is any thing there is some evidence" said Calleigh and walked to the kids' room.

"When I will look in here" Said Eric to Calleigh.

"That's just like her to just walk out when someone is talking to her" said Eric to Alex.

""Yes she does that pretty often" laughed Alex.

Calleigh Yelled from inside the kids' room "Eric come here a minute" Yelled Calleigh with a crack in her voice.

Eric walked inside the kids' room and found Calleigh lying on they floor, looking in under the smallest girls bed.

"What did you find?" asked Eric.

"A book and there is blood all over it" said Calleigh with sadness in her voice.

Calleigh took out the book and started to look trough it "Look at this" said Calleigh.

Eric walked over to Calleigh to se what was on the picture's on the picture's were there the two little girls.

There was a piece of paper inside the book: _to my little girl you mean the world to me but I can't take care of you any more; love you with all of my heart love Mom._

"I think we have to talk to the mother maybe she knows what happen here" said Calleigh.

Calleigh and Eric found a lot of evidence and got the mother and father brought in for questioning and they soon found out that the father had gotten drunk and had killed both little girls, Frank arrested the father and took him away, they mother was in so much shock that she was brought to a mental hospital where she could get some help.

-------------------

Natalia and Ryan soon found out that the man was in Family with the two small girls from Calleigh and Eric's case.

It was the father who had killed him too because he had tried to protect the girls from begin killed.

It was also the reason why Calleigh and Eric found so much blood in the girls bed room, the most of it was there grandfathers.

The father had moved him saw he though the police couldn't connect him to the crime.

-----------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**(Calleigh)**

I was lying in my bed and couldn't fall asleep, after almost two hours of twisting and turning I got up and out of bed, I walked in to the kitchen to get a glass of warmed milk: that always helped me sleep when I was younger.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV to se if there was anything on it there was worth seeing, I didn't get much longer because my cell phone started to ring.

"Duquesne" I answered, really hoping I wasn't begin call back in to work, I'm not really a night person more a morning person, but I still can't rest enough to fall asleep of the case we worked today.

"_Hi Calleigh, I hope I didn't wake you up?" Eric said on the other end of the phone._

"No you didn't… I can't sleep, I think it has something to do with the case we worked today" I told him, I could hear him moving around on the other end, like he was on his way out the door.

"_I can't sleep eater, what do you say to us watching a movie together, if you are not __too tired?" Eric asked, a movie could be a good way of falling asleep._

"Sure, why don't you come over" I told him.

"_I'm already on my way" he said with a laugh._

"Okay se you in a little bit" I said and we both hung up.

I got up from the couch and walked back inside the kitchen to make us some popcorn and find some thing for us to drink.

Not even 10 minutes later there was a knock on my door I went to open it and on the other side stood Eric "Come on in" I told him and stepped aside for him to come inside.

"Why don't you go pick a movie and I will go get the popcorn and soda" I told him and walked back inside the kitchen, when I came back out Eric was sitting on the couch with two movies in his hands.

"Which one would you rather se…Omen 666 or Grandma's Boy?" Eric asked me, well Omen 666 is a thriller and Grandma's Boy is a comic.

"Omen 666, but you have to promise me you won't make fun of me if I get scared" I told him hoping he wouldn't laugh at me.

"It's okay…I get scared by Thrillers sometimes too" Eric told me, well at lest I'm not the only one there get scared by a movie.

"Why don't you put it in" I said to him as I sat down on the couch.

Eric put the movie in the DVD and we started to watch the movie, the more scary it got the closer I moved towards Eric, I think Eric have noticed because now he has his arm around my shoulders, pulling me even closer towards him, I took this opportunity to lay my head on his shoulder.

When we got to the part where the father tried to killed the son Eric took my hand in his and he didn't let go of it before the move was over.

"Well I guess I wasn't the only one who got scared under the movie" I said to Eric, he was still holding my hand so tight that if he doesn't let go soon I won't be able to fell my hand.

"I told you I could get scared by movies" he said and finely let go of my hand, but instead he got up from the couch and picked me up and carried me to my bedroom, and we both got in to bed and fall asleep not long after.

The End

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for all the Reviews and a thanks to my sister (WAT4400) for her help...


End file.
